A Late night floo message
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Molly Weasley II gets a little more than she bargained for when anxiously waiting for a very late, very secret floo call from her boyfriend Lysander. In a good way of course. One-shot


**A/N**

**Written for the:** Random Prompt of the Week challenge (week 2):

Pairing: Molly II x Lysander.

Prompt: Late night call or floo message.

* * *

"Ly?" I whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb the rest of the household.

A face appeared in the fireplace so suddenly it made me jump in shock. I closed my eyes and let out a relieved breath that my dad, Percy Weasley, hadn't woken up. If he had, and if he had caught my boyfriend Lysander flooing me this late at night, I wouldn't live to see the sunrise which was only in a few hours.

I know, I'm 20 years old and still living with my parents. I am planning on moving out soon, but let's just say that dad is still as protective of his 'little girls' as he was when we were little.

"Hey Molly," Lysander said softly, making my heart melt. Looking into his dreamy blue eyes with his messy blond hair he was the image of perfection.

Or so I thought anyway. Lucy thought he looked like he wasn't all there, and that his bed-hair look was not doing anything for his hotness rating.

"Hey," I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face that appeared from the sight of him.

"Did you hear what Lily did to Teddy the other day? You know how he's terrified of snakes right?" I nodded.

"Yeah well she created this life-like snake apparition and she filmed his reaction to it. I watched the video and it was priceless. Brilliant blackmail material was what I said. He was jumping up and down screaming like a little girl, waving his arms above his head. He sulked for ages after that." He chuckled quietly.

I pouted, "Darn, I wish I had been there to see it. You'll have to send it to me."

"I've got a better idea," He said, his dark eyes lit up mischievously and he had his familiar 'trouble' smile on. "I call it 'Date night' - you; me; my couch and the video. I'm home alone so..." his voice was low and seductive and it took every ounce of will power not to just jump into the fireplace and rush over.

He smirked. "Not still afraid of daddy dearest are you sweetheart?"

I knew he was just teasing but it still put a dent in my pride.

My chin went up and out and my slivery-gray eyes flashed.

"No." I said indignantly.

He just laughed again. "Here's the deal, one way or another you _will _be coming over even if I have to carry you out of your house."

I have to admit that the romantic in me wouldn't mind being carried, plus if I was caught I could always call it kidnapping.

"Plus I have something that I want to ask you, and I really don't want to do it over the fireplace." He frowned a little.

I paled. Me married at 20? That would be enough to give my already stressed out father a heart attack!

"You're not proposing are you? I mean I love you and all but married at 20? It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just that, that would probably kill my father, and when you get married you're expected to have kids, and I don't want kids before I am 28 at the least. I want to be a journalist, and travel places like mum did when she was my age, she had to stop when she had kids and..." I inhaled a huge breath of air and was about to continue on when I noticed he was laughing at me.

"What!" I demanded, eyes wide and my tone screaming "I'm serious!"

"You, that's what, Merlin that had to be the funniest speech that came from your mouth that I have ever heard. You're really cute when you're flustered you know that?"

I blushed and shook my head.

"And for the record, when we get married it won't be before we're 28. But seriously, are you going to come over or do I have to come and get you, because you know I will." He winked flirtatiously.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach work themselves into a frenzy when he said '_when_ we get married' not '_if_'. I grinned.

I tilted my head to the side and pretended to think about it. It was classic to watch his face shift from smirking to impatience as he wait for my answer.

"That's it I'm coming over." He growled.

I quickly used a silencing charm on the room, just in case. He almost fell out of the fireplace into the living room as he flooed from his flat that he shared with my cousin Louis to my house.

He growled as I backed into a corner, trying to keep the smile off of my face. I bit my lip to keep from squealing as he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around until I was dizzy. He turned me to face him and kissed me softly.

"_Now_ will you come with me?" he asked quietly his forehead resting against the top of my head.

There was a shadow of movement in the doorway. I lifted my head up from his chest to see who it was. I jumped a little when the voice spoke.

"Molly go, I'll cover for you- if you promise to move out sometime this year, that is. Honestly you're 20 years old." Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes. She quickly looked up as there was noise from upstairs. She ushered us to the fireplace.

The last thing I heard before disappearing was my mother's voice asking if I had 'finally realised that her father doesn't control her and she can do as she pleases'. I thanked Merlin for such an amazing mother.

I snuggled myself into Lysander's couch as he came back with two hot chocolates and marshmallows. He sat next to me as the video played and I placed my head in the crook of his next with him placing his arms around my waist holding me close.

After a while the video finished and he took the mug out of my hands and placed it on the table. I looked up surprised but said nothing, I just waited. I took his outstretched hands and he pulled me up, holding one hand and placing the other on my neck. His free arm snaked around my lower black pulling me close.

"Dance with me." He whispered quietly.

I looked up questionably. "There's no music."

He chuckled and flicked his wand so that the candles around the room lit up one by one illuminating the dark room. Slow music started out of nowhere. It was clear that this very romantic evening was planned.

"Dance with me." He repeated. I smiled and gently pressed my lips to his.

"Always." I murmured. His smile widened. I loved seeing him so relaxed and happy.

I hated to ruin the moment but I blamed my father's bad genes for the nagging thought that refused to allow me to enjoy the evening.

He looked down into my eyes, an easy thing for him seeing as he was nearly 6 foot tall and I was barely 5'6.

He could read me so easily it was scary.

"You want to know what I was going to ask you." It was a statement not a question but I nodded sheepishly anyway. He smirked again, it was so infuriating I swear I could've slapped him.

"How do you know that asking you to dance wasn't my question?" he said trying to keep the cheeky smile off his face.

My eyes met his eyes, blue meets gray and I felt like there was an electrical storm charging between us, and my heart beat sped up to a million kilometres a minute. He was so close I could feel a hot flush coming on as his fingers expertly caressed my cheek, his eyes never once leaving mine. I found myself breathless and unable to respond.

When my mouth finally decided to work again I launched into a logical explanation as to why that wasn't his question.

"One, 'dance with me' isn't a question, two I do not believe that you forcibly kidnapped me at midnight _just to _ask me to dance_." _I breathed still struggling to make my vocal chords obey me.

He smirked and somehow moved even closer so our lips were barely inches apart his hands lowering themselves down to barely above my arse and tightening their grip sending shivers down my spine.

"What's to say there is a question? Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend, who I love very much by the way, so I made up an excuse." He tilted his head to the side and smirked as I shook my head and rolled my eyes dramatically.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and wound my arm snugly around his neck so I could feel his hot ragged breath on my face.

"Flattery and stalling, you're nervous." I said accusingly. "I love you, you know. There is nothing more nerve racking then a proposal which you have assured me this is not, so _just ask me already!"_

Now it was his turn to smugly retort as he tapped me on the nose. "Someone's impatient tonight." I glared at him until his smirk faded.

He sighed in resignation.

"It's ok if you say no, but please don't...don't run or freak out or anything ok?" he took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Ok, so you know how Louis is moving to France?"

I nodded kind of already knowing where this was going.

"Well I've had this idea for a while now I mean we've dated since we were 17 I just didn't want to have to kick Louis out, because he wouldn't want to live alone but nor would he move back with his parents. But now that he's gone, I uh, I guess I thought that...that maybe you'd like to, I don't know, move in or something? Please don't be scared or anything I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but if you do want to that would be amazing and I know that your father probably won't like it but-" I cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed me back hesitantly as if he was afraid that I would run away.

I moved my hands from around his neck to cup his cheeks. I stood on my tiptoes so my eyes were level with his and my lips barely centimetres from his.

"Lysander, stop talking. And stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl now; my father can't stop me from moving in with my boyfriend if that's what I want to do. Which by the way it is, it really, really is. I love you Ly."

As I was talking I realized that what I was saying was true. My father _didn't_ control me, he never did. I'd been living at home for too long and it was time to start my life.

The smile on his face was so bright I swear it lit up the whole room.

"You really mean that? You'll move in with me?" his wide eyes were alight with excitement and pure bliss.

"Yes."

He scooped me up bridal style and brought his lips down to meet mine.

His kiss was full of passion and heat and he put me down and backed me into the wall pinning my arms above my head. His hands slid down my arms igniting a burning heat in me wherever they touched.

I arched my body up into his and he growled against my lips, his hands caressing my body never staying still. His lips never left the kiss as they worked their way from my lips to my jaw line and then to my neck.

I moaned in pleasure and started on the buttons on his shirt. I ran my hands down on the bare skin enjoying the feel of the steely muscles that lined his torso under my soft hands thus causing him to inhale sharply as he desperately tried to regain control of his actions but not really succeeding as his rough hands found their way into my long dark brown hair pulling out the band that held my hair in its usual ponytail.

My hair tumbled down my back in loose curls and he wound a fistful of tresses around his big hands. I could feel the fire running through my veins from his touch as my shirt came off and his hands explored my body.

We stumbled back, never once breaking the kiss as he hoisted me up wrapping my legs around his waist and deepening the kiss his tongue running gently over my lips asking for entry which I gladly granted.

We sort of fell backwards onto the bed him on top of me. He broke the kiss and we were both gasping for air.

"Molly, are you sure?" he said concerned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Contraception please? I don't want to be the daughter who makes dad a grandfather of a bastard child before he's 50"

He looked at me and paled at the thought of what Percy would do to him if he knocked me up. Then he grinned and said cockily, "Don't worry sweetheart, I've got that covered." And then he kissed me, and this time he didn't pause.


End file.
